This invention relates to a table having a hinged or detachable tray surface and a foldable support structure, wherein the tray surface is pivotally cantilevered at one edge from a pair of legs, supported by base members in a vertical position. An arm structure, pivotally attached to the upper central region of the legs, supports the free edge of the tray surface. The assembly assumes a substantially flat form when folded for storage.
Tray tables having a hinged or detachable tray surface and a folding support structure have been heretofore described in a variety of embodiments. Among the prior art found that approach the object or structure of the present invention are the U.S. Pat. Nos. issued to Campbell 3,646,895, Crevoi 3,031,243, Zierhut 3,191,554, Gaudette 2,471,564, and Flagstad 2,060,367. Others of a similar nature, predating the above, were also discovered, but they are not listed here since they are referenced in the listed Patents. None of the above, however, employ the cantilever support structure principle of this invention. Prior characterizations have, in general, relied upon two pairs of scissors type legs to form their supporting structure. That leg arrangement often restricts the location of tray surface, when used relative to a chair or sofa wherein a user may be seated, to an area immediately forward of the front edge of said seating device, thereby reducing the convenience of access to the tray surface by a fully seated user. Further, the base area encompassed by the lower extremities of the four legs is nominally the same as the surface area of the tray, thus providing limited stability for oversized or unbalanced loads on the tray surface or for tipping moments applied to the structure.
The present invention, through its cantilever support structure, permits the tray to be drawn toward a fully seated user. Additionally, the stability of this device, particularly for tipping moments away from the user, is enhanced by the length of the base members.